This invention relates to the design and construction of can-type beer beverage containers for beer and soft drinks or the like, and more particularly, to a domed bottom structure for an one-piece can body of a two-piece can assembly.
At the present time, there are various shape and size aluminum and steel cans being used for beer and soft drink beverages or the like. Two-piece cans conventionally comprise an one-piece cup-shape body member and a top end lid member with an openable tab portion and an easy opening device integrally attached to the end member. In order to reduce the amount of metal required for manufacture of cans, some cans have reduced diameter neck portions whereby the end members of different kinds of cans may have varying diameters such as conventional 206 and 209 size end members. In addition, in order to also reduce the amount of metal, several types of conventional cans have domed bottom surfaces of varying sizes and shapes.
The present variety of sizes and shapes of end members and can members can cause problems in stacking of cans during handling, transportation and storage. In addition, present construction of domed bottom walls of can body members have created some problems in manufacture and have resulted in reduction of internal can volume. One of the manufacturing problems has been the ease of application and uniformity of internal coatings in the ridges and grooves formed in the dome structure. Another manufacturing problem occurs in forming operations wherein relatively large forces and special forming die construction are required to form the prior art dome construction.